ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:2008 - (05/28/2008) Battle Adjustments
Monk needed something... but this friggen "kick atk onry" thing was NOT it.--Peteroastbeef 12:02, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Nice to see Group 2 merits increasing.... --Melios 10:37, 28 May 2008 (UTC) We will be able to increase level 65 jug pet caps to 75 with this, talk about an amazing update for BST! I missed you FunguarFamiliar. --Sarvatt 10:52, 28 May 2008 (UTC) 100% Aura Steal effect on THF. Sweet.Enedin 11:40, 28 May 2008 (UTC) List of awesome: * 5min Warrior's Charge * 90sec Tomahawk * 25% Formless Strikes * 120sec Invigorate * 100sec Penance * 10min Devotion * 4min Phalanx II +12 reduction (28 at max tier) * 5min Assassin's Charge * 2min Feint * 100% Aura Steal * 10min Chivalry * 5min Dark Seal * 25% Desperate Blows * Beast Affinity +10 levels * 10min Troubadour * 10min Flashy Shot * 10% Snapshot * 25% Recycle * 25% Overwhelm * 25% Ninja Tool Expertise * 90sec Angon * 10min Diffusion * 5pt Assimilation * 5min Snake Eye * 5min Fold * 100sec Winning Streak * 70% Loaded Deck * 1min Ventriloquy * Fine-Tuning +25 acc, r.acc, eva, and m.def * Optimization +25 m.atk, +25% atk and def Awesome <3 --Toksyuryel 11:49, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :* +15Acc, R.acc Ambush 2 mins recast for Feint sounds pretty... really pretty, +10% dmg boost from overwhelm too... And the spell for PLD in the next update too. Thats yet the best update news up to now <3 --Majora 11:56, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Sounds nice, but it seems only PLD gets anything good from the new abilities update. Shentok 13:18, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Some people in my LS were saying the BRD ability didn't look very good. I thought about it, and it sounds great to me. One particular reason I can think of is for tanks. If you're a BRD in a party with a PLD, the BRD will be able to Mage's Ballad II the PLD alone easily (yeah it can be done without, but not easily...) without hurting the DDs' songs. You can get Minne to a PLD or things like Fire Carol against the crawlers in Mount Zhayolm on the tank. I know I would have taken a Fire Carol over a Valor Minuet when I was that lvl PLD any day against those things. Sure, it could be better but it's not useless if you ask me. J2pyc 08:13, 31 May 2008 (UTC) You can already merit all RDM spells with this update it is going to be difficult where to place the remaining four merit points JMorgan 07:40, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Woot another useless patch to toss in the basket of reasons of "WTF U Smokin SE", this looks just as poorly thought out as the entire last expansion pack... Come on SE, GAME BALANCE {Can I have it?} {Yes please!} Looks like by years end all jobs will infact be soloing, Hurray for becoming another WoW Clone SE... --Milotheshort 01:29, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Maybe, such extremes were considered after they seen how much trouble players were having with some end game HNMs. i.e. Absoulte Virtue. --Hari 13:54, 30 May 2008 (UTC) overwhelm 25%... holy freakin christmas batman! time to merit!...nyzul isle wont be open for a LONG time now lol I definitely like the merit power-ups, but I really think the bard JA will be nice, many times I've needed to get an AoE spell just on one character - Hiachi 22:12, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Woot, aside from some minor improvements, this update is made of win! :D Lazera 03:15, 29 May 2008 (UTC) pointless JAs for BRD and MNK *big headshake* Why does SE buff two jobs that rather need a nerf? When does SE recognize that other jobs, mainly WHM and RDM, need a modification looooooooooong before MNK or even BRD needs that? --Demii-chan 00:09, 4 June 2008 (UTC) *Trust me. Monk has felt nerfed to me ever since they made Asuran Fists Accuracy based on TP. Shentok 13:21, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Where are the useful job updates? SE apparently forgot all about WHM and RDM yet again! These two haven been mostly untouched since their release. Yes WHM have very nice merits for all situations. RDM however lets face it, unless you do nothing but endgame 95% of RDMs merits are pointless. BRD and MNK, two of the most overused jobs in FFXI didn't need a buff at all to begin with, warrior doesn't need help either. Way to go making FFXI even more unbalances SE, yet another useless update! Hey IMO the game is becoming way more fun than before. Now that all the gil sellers are gone I can camp NM's that use to be over crowded, AH prices are insanely low making it possible to finally get better gear. The Campaign addition makes XP'ing and meriting high lev jobs a million times less painful (No xp loss for death). I am happy that SE finally realizes that some attention needed to be put on soloist. Hell raising the NPC cap to 70 will be a blessing to me! I have played RDM for over 4 years now and have complained left and right about how RDM gets left out of the updates, but I finally realize that its because if you know how to use it, there is no need for improvement. I think what SE is doing is slowly trying to make all the other jobs just as awesome. People should stop complaining about what other jobs are getting and simply start making positive suggestions based on solid reasoning Digimancer I think that this will be pretty sweet. Would be nice to do this new JA + Hundred Fists, maybe something like Hundred Kicks. Shentok 13:47, 5 June 2008 (UTC) $0.02 BRD - Nifty, not gonna hurt anything, but not really needed unless u have a mage in the front line or something leading to trouble splitting songs. MNK - Funny as hell, can't wait to see it....though not sure how...effective it will be. PLD - Good stuff, having a better tank only helps everyone else. Think they shoulda had these changes sooner. RDM - UH? Where our the frontline RDM changes!?